1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and an image processing method in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The portable terminal has been developed to perform a function which can acquire an image through an internal or external camera and store the image and an image processing function which can process the stored image. For example, the portable terminal has been developed to process an image by various methods.
However, an image processing function of the portable terminal can only perform a simple image processing such as an image color change, an image size adjustment, and the like. Thus, an image processing requirement which a user wants cannot be fulfilled.